criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Damon Espinoza
|birthplace = Beaumont, Texas |family = |yearsactive = 1993-present }} Mark Damon Espinoza is an American actor best known for his role as Jesse Vasquez in the teen drama series Beverly Hills, 90210. Biography Espinoza was born on June 24, 1960, in Beaumont, Texas. Little is known about Espinoza's past, including the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to be an actor. What is known is that he studied acting at the Circle in The Square Theatre School. Espinoza got his first on-screen role in 1993, when he was cast as a Resident in the action-crime drama film The Fugitive. Espinoza got his first major recurring-role that same year, when he was first cast as Jesse Vasquez, the love interest for Andrea Zuckerman, for 55 episodes of the teen drama series Beverly Hills, 90210. Since then, Espinoza has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Major Crimes, Intelligence, Perception, American Horror Story, Sweet/Vicious, Gutshot Straight, Days of Wrath, Castle, SEAL Team, Psych, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Espinoza portrayed Scott Taveras, a family court judge who cheated on his wife and family with another mistress, in the Season Thirteen episode "Cure". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Cure" (2018) TV episode - Scott Taveras *SEAL Team (2018) - General Gene Parsons *Major Crimes - 7 episodes (2016-2017) - Father Stan Mayer *Sweet/Vicious - 2 episodes (2017) - The Dean (credited as Mark Espinoza) *Secrets and Lies - 2 episodes (2016) - Henry Stratman *The Bold and the Beautiful - 7 episodes (2015-2016) - Doctor Wolin *The Carmichael Show (2015) - Doctor Hunter *Scandal - 2 episodes (2012-2015) - Chairman of Joint Chiefs *Gutshot Straight (2014) - Schmidt *Intelligence (2014) - Joseph Bernard (credited as Mark Espinoza) *Perception (2014) - Victor (credited as Mark Espinoza) *Cindy Alexander: Wonderful (2013) - Restaurant Manager *Wonderful (2013) - Restaurant Manager *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) - Detective Lopez (credited as Mark Espinoza) *American Horror Story - 2 episodes (2013) - Jorge (credited as Mark Espinoza) *Body of Proof (2012) - Antonio Diaz *Private Practice (2011) - Richard Huvane (credited as Mark Espinoza) *Days of Our Lives - 3 episodes (2010) - Justice of the Peace (credited as Mark Espinoza) *Outlaw (2010) - Doctor Burt Jonas (credited as Mark Espinoza) *Parenthood (2010) - Matt Fortunato *Castle (2010) - Professor Stevenson *House (2010) - Stan (credited as Mark Espinoza) *Gerald (2010) - Police Officer *The Mentalist (2008) - Ed MacVicar (credited as Mark Espinoza) *The Young and the Restless - 5 episodes (2008) - AFI Agent Roberto Aguilar *Without a Trace (2008) - Sergeant Aguilera *Days of Wrath (2008) - Priest *Gemini Division (2008) - Sal Diaz *Psych (2008) - Andres Candalaria *Big Shots - 2 episodes (2008) - Luis *Moonlight (2007) - Father Garza *Numb3rs (2005) - Frank Lopez *NCIS (2005) - Sheriff Deke Lester *Strong Medicine (2004) - Unknown Character *JAG (2004) - Petty Officer First Class Joe Dakey (credited as Mark Espinoza) *Karen Sisco (2003) - Hector Zapata (credited as Mark Espinoza) *The Lyon's Den (2003) - David Perez *Nip/Tuck (2003) - Ron *The Agency (2003) - Colonel Obregon *Fastlane (2002) - Eber Montalvo *NYPD Blue (2002) - Alberto Cepeda *For the People (2002) - Delgado *Boondoggle (1999) - Unknown Character *Eastside (1999) - Horacio Lopez *Trinity (1998) - Raphael *Caroline in the City (1996) - Doctor *Latino Laugh Festival (1996) - Homeboy *Married with Children - 2 episodes (1995-1996) - Carlos (credited as Mark Espinoza) *TV's All-Time Funniest Sitcom Weddings (1996) - Unknown Character *Terror in the Shadows (1995) - Detective Alonso *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 50 episodes (1993-1995) - Jesse Vasquez *The Fugitive (1993) - Resident 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors